Un petit bout de papier
by lespizzasjoey
Summary: Un petit OS "Un avion vola à travers la salle et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Le bout de papier resta là quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le ramasse et le jète à la poubelle. Elle parcoura la salle des yeux pour essayer de trouver le coupable..."


**Un petit bout de papier**

Un avion vola à travers la salle et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Le bout de papier resta là quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le ramasse et le jète à la poubelle. Elle parcoura la salle des yeux pour essayer de trouver le coupable, puis, ne trouvant personne, demanda d'un air contrarié :

« Est-ce quelqu'un serait retombé subitement en enfance ? »

Un long silence suivit, puis une voix lui répondit.

« Sauf si vous considérez que j'en suis sorti, Bones. »

Puis il ajouta :

« Dommage que vous ayez jeté l'avion, il y avait un petit mot dessus. »

Elle se retourna et découvrit Booth, assis au premier rang de sa classe. L'expression de surprise qui rayonnait sur son visage fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire, qui s'agrandit quand Booth -qui s'était levé- s'approcha d'elle, lui murmurant ces quelques mots :

« Vous savez Bones, même si vous n'êtes plus au Jeffersonian, je ne comprends toujours rien à vos trucs de scientifique ! »

A l'entente de cette phrase, elle éclata de rire, surprenant ainsi toute l'assemblée d'élèves. Ils lui avaient tellement manqué, lui et ses petites attentions.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait quitté le Jeffersonian Institut, à la grande surprise de son équipe. Elle avait pris sa décision à la suite d'une discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Booth et Caroline. Discussion qui avait mal tourné. Elle était sortie du bureau de Caroline, et sur un coup de tête, avait déposé sa démission le soir même. Elle n'était pas revenue sur sa décision, même si, après coup, il lui avait semblé avoir agit de façon totalement irrationnelle. Avec le recul, elle constatait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Certes, travailler au Jeffersonian et avec Booth en particulier lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, mais elle avait eu envie de retourner à sa première vocation : l'enseignement.

Bien sûr ils lui manquaient tous, mais elle avait fait son choix, et semblait ne pas le regretter.

« Que venez-vous faire ici Booth ?

- Oh, je passais par là… »

Elle le regarda en faisant semblant de le gronder.

« Booth !

- Bon d'accord, vous me manquiez. Vous voyez à quoi j'en suis rendu ? Venir dans une classe bourrée de scientifiques et faire le clown. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas les scientifiques, enfin pas tous. Elle décida de le taquiner un peu.

« Faire le clown ? Ca m'étonne de vous, Booth, vous n'aimez pas les clowns. Vous avez tiré sur l'un d'eux ! »

Booth sourit, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas changé, qu'elle prenait toujours les choses d'une manière tout à fait littérale, sans en saisir le sens caché. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle, et que les regards de ses élèves étaient, depuis cinq minutes, rivés sur eux.

« Ecoutez Booth, mon cours se termine dans une demi-heure, je vous rejoins à la cafétéria après, vous saurez la trouver ?

- FBI, Bones, FBI. »

Il s'en alla dans un dernier sourire, puis ferma la porte. Il l'a rouvrit une minute plus tard, laissant voler un autre avion dans la salle.

Bones secoua la tête en pensant qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'être un gamin, pendant que ses élèves riaient silencieusement à l'attitude bizarre de Booth. Elle ramassa l'avion, puis vit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur. Elle hésita quelques instant, l'ouvrit, puis le referma. Elle avait un cours à poursuivre, et même si le petit bout de papier avait attisé sa curiosité, elle ne le lirait qu'une fois les élèves ayant quitté l'amphi.

Mais alors qu'elle effaçait sur le tableau ce qu'elle avait écrit à la craie, l'envie de savoir fut trop intense et elle sortit le bout de papier de poche, ouvrit l'avion, puis découvrit ce qu'il avait écrit. Surprise, elle du relire le mot plusieurs fois. Non pas qu'il ait écrit une page tout entière –en réalité il n'avait écrit que quelques mots- mais tout simplement… elle n'y croyait pas.

Elle s'excusa auprès de ses élèves et sortit de l'amphi. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait peut-être suivait-elle simplement son instinct ? Elle parcouru les couloirs –presque déserts- de l'université. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il lui avait terriblement manqué.

Elle s'était d'emblée investie dans l'enseignement, s'était jetée à corps perdu dans le travail. La journée elle ne pensait pour ainsi dire quasiment jamais à lui, mais le soir…

Et le voir arriver au moment le plus inattendu avait réveillé en elle, des choses qu'elle ne soupçonnait plus.

Elle s'arrêta près d'une porte qui donnait sur un grand carré d'herbe qui s'étendait jusqu'au campus de l'université. Elle l'aperçu, il était assis dans l'herbe, en train d'en arracher quelques brins. Elle avança lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, puis s'arrêta devant lui et s'assis à son tour.

Elle arracha quelques brins d'herbe pour lui jeter à la figure, en esquissant un sourire malicieux, tandis que, surpris, il relevait la tête. Il la regarda intensément, puis redevint sérieux.

« Ca fait un mois, Bones. Vous aviez dit que si nous n'étions plus partenaires nous pourrions au moins partager un café. Ca fait un mois, et… »

Il ne continua pas sa phrase, mais posa sa main sur sa joue, puis s'approcha d'elle lentement. Avec hésitation sa main caressa sa joue, puis descendit sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils scellent leurs lèvres d'un long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle resta quelques instants le front collé à celui de Booth puis elle enleva les quelques brins d'herbe qui étaient restés dans les cheveux de Booth, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. La peur qui autrefois pouvait la paralyser ou la pousser à rationnaliser s'était envolée.

« Tu as laissé tes élèves tout seuls ?

- Ils s'en remettront. »

Elle lui sourit puis continua de l'embrasser. Elle oubliait qu'elle était dans le parc du campus et que la plupart des élèves du département science la connaissait. Elle oubliait les regards de la plupart d'entre eux et posa sa tête contre le torse de Booth.

« Tu devrais retourner dans ta classe, je ne vais pas m'envoler. On se retrouve comme prévu à la cafétéria ?

- D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »

Elle se dirigea dans le couloir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, puis revint sur ces pas pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Booth.

« Je le savais. »

Il releva la tête, lui sourit puis l'embrassa une dernière fois. Elle retourna enfin dans sa classe sous les regards, lourds de questions, de ses élèves.

Sur le sol, à côté de la porte, le bout de papier froissé laissait voir deux phrases écrites maladroitement : _« Je ne vous aime pas seulement pour n'espérer qu'un café, Bones. La ligne n'existe plus. »_


End file.
